


Trusting love

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, SuperCat Secret Santa, little angst, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: Prompt: Cat is prepping for a big presentation in a few days so she asks Kara to join her in her private elevator to help review her notes. Somewhere around floor 31, the elevator stops and the fire alarm sounds in the building. Does Kara risk revealing herself to go make sure there’s no fire or does she stay put and *hope* it’s just a false alarm. Cat is also highly intrigued what Kara will do. Plot twist, Cat planned the whole thing.
My contribution to the Supercat Secret Santa, following this prompt!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocorkingfee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocorkingfee/gifts).



> Hey, so here is my one-shot, I hope you like it and that I treated the prompt right. Merry Christmas :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

«Keira! »

The blonde jumped out of her chair and started walking towards Cat’s office, her tablet secured in her hand, her phone in the other. 

« Yes, Miss Grant? » 

The woman didn’t even bother raising her head from her work. 

« I need you to reschedule my meetings, I have to prepare for tomorrow and don’t have time for these incompetent idiots tonight. » 

« Of course! » 

Kara started to walk away to make her phone calls but Cat raised her finger, stopping her before she even had time to turn her back. 

« You have ten minutes, I want you in my office after that. The night is going to be long. » 

Kara nodded and exited. She called the different directors and board members her boss was supposed to talk to, trying her best to stay calm as they insulted her. They all knew how Cat was, but that never stopped them from letting it all out on her assistant. 

« I understand, John, thank you so much. I owe you one. » 

She hung up, sighing. It was already seven pm, she was supposed to be at her apartment, eating noodles in her pj’s. Today was her night off from the DEO, she was to be called only if there was an important matter. Cat had apparently other ideas, but she loved working for Cat, especially on the evening when they were alone. Cat was much more open, willing to share. She let Kara talk about her sister and ask about Carter. It was during these nights that they grew so close, and even if it wasn’t obvious during work day, they were friends now. 

Kara took two pills from her desk and put them in one of the bowls she kept on her desk, clean and ready to use. She also checked her messages one last time before going back to Cat. 

« Nine minutes, congratulations. » 

Kara smiled, sitting on the sofa with her tablet. She knew she had to wait for Cat to finish up before she would actually come to work with her, she was usually expected to be answering some emails while sitting comfortably. 

« Don’t sit, we’re leaving. » 

Kara raised her head, surprised. 

« But I thought you wanted to prepare for your speech? » 

She was frowning now, and if Cat found that endearing, she would never admit it. 

« I do. Just not here, I’ve spent sixty hours in this office this week, I think some fresh air would be nice. » 

Kara nodded, jumping to her feet for the second time in less than a hour. Cat rolled her eyes at the eagerness of her assistant, hiding the smile that threatened to appear.

« Take your things and the tablet, we’re still going to work. » 

Kara smiled, excited to go out with Cat. A little voice in her head hoping that it would be more than business, but she ignored it. She had to be happy about what she already had. 

Twenty minutes later, they were ready to go. Cat had closed her office and Kara turned her computer off. She was about to call the elevator when Cat told her to ride with her. To say that Kara was surprised was an understatement, but she didn’t say anything. 

« I need you to help me review my notes. Skip the part about the corruption, it’s about the disciplinary correction that I don’t like how it’s written. I think I’d like your input on that. » 

So Kara started to read, writing a comment here and there when Cat asked her to or when she had an idea that Cat accepted. They were halfway down the CatCo tower when a loud noise was heard. The elevator stopped suddenly, almost making Cat fall if it wasn’t for Kara grabbing her arm. 

« What the hell is happening? » 

The answer came quickly enough when the fire alarm went off.  
   
« Great, just what we needed. » 

Kara didn’t say anything, she just tried to listen. The alarm came from the top floor, the one with Cat’s office. She turned to say something to Cat and saw the woman staring at her intensely. Kara felt like she was searching her soul, or worse. She couldn’t even take her glasses off to check if it was a mistake or if the building and its employees were in any danger. Of course, she could do it anyway, revealing her true identity to Cat and go save the day like she always did. 

Cat could see the inner struggle of her assistant. She had known for quite some time now who Kara really was. Or rather, who Supergirl really was. She had waited months for the girl to tell her, leaving hints that her secret would be safe with her, that she could trust her, that she would be an ally to her and not someone to fear. She wanted to know about Kara. Because they were friends. Maybe something more. She didn’t know and quite honestly, she avoided the question. Feelings were the last thing she needed when it came to her perky assistant. 

« Keira? » 

The girl didn’t answer, still deep in thoughts. 

« Kara? » 

The blonde raised her head, looking at Cat. She didn’t notice the smirk on Cat’s lips, just smiled shyly. 

« I’m so sorry, Miss Grant. » 

« What for, Kara? » 

Kara bit her lip, the sound of the fire alarm grew louder in her ears and she couldn’t let anything bad happen to CatCo. 

« For lying to you. » 

And in a second, she had changed, standing in Supergirl’s full glory just before Cat. 

« Well, that was... unexpected. » 

It was not, Cat was jubilating, she had been waiting so long for this. And Kara didn’t look relieved, just... worried. 

« Your secret is safe, Supergirl. » 

Kara looked deep inside Cat’s eyes and saw nothing but truth and kindness. She believed in her words and wanted her assistant to believe in them too. 

« Thank you. » 

Cat smiled softly, putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

« Now go save the day. » 

She nodded and flew out of the elevator. Leaving a smirking Cat behind. When she reached the top floor, she put her hands on her ears to block the sound. She used her X-Ray vision to locate the fire and eventually if there was anyone left in the building, but she could find none. Everything seemed fine. Empty. Calm, almost too much. She looked down at the street, the firefighters weren’t there yet, and she didn’t see them when she scanned the street. It was odd, Cat had always made sure that if anything happened in CatCo the police and firefighters would be here in less than three minutes. 

She cut the alarm, turned the elevator back on and checked Cat’s office. There was nothing, but the phone rang just as Kara was about to leave. Biting her lips, she debated with herself if she was supposed to pick up. She then remembered that she was Supergirl and that Cat would probably not fire her over that. 

« Miss Grant? » 

« It’s her assistant speaking, how may I help you? » 

« Captain Horson, from the fire station on the 3rd Avenue, just checking if the exercise went well, the alarm went off rather long. » 

Kara frowned. An exercise? Cat asked Kara to stay late, unusually so, told her that they would be going out and even asked Kara to ride with her. The fire was false and... It all clicked in her head. She had been tricked into revealing herself. 

« Miss? » 

« Sorry, it all went perfectly as planned, believe me. » 

She hung up roughly, and decided to pay a little visit to her boss that was probably waiting for her on the first floor.

She quickly changed back into Kara Danvers and called the public elevator. She was fuming, how could have Cat forced her to reveal herself?  
She had barely stepped out of the elevator that she found Cat typing on her phone, casually waiting for her. 

« I see that you’re not too afraid of the idea of a fire ravaging your building. » 

Cat shrugged. 

« You were here to save the day, how could I be worried. Though I’m rather disappointed that you’re back in your Kara Danvers attire. » 

Kara was about to yell at her boss so she carefully walked out of the building before she would do something that would cost her her job. 

« Keira, wait! » 

But Kara didn’t, she kept walking until they were hidden in the company’s parking. 

« What is wrong with you, Keira? » 

Cat was almost running to keep up, and in any other circumstances, Kara would have been laughing about how ridiculous she looked. The blonde stopped and turned to look at the older woman, anger making her eyes shine. 

« What is wrong with me? Are you serious? » 

Cat crossed her arms on her chest, waiting for the girl to explain. 

« You tricked me into revealing myself to you! So what now? You’re happy, you finally know that I’m Supergirl! Congratulations Cat, what a great reporter you make! » 

Cat wasn’t feeling so proud of herself right now but she wouldn’t let it show. 

« Well, there is a certain satisfaction in knowing, yes. » 

« Enjoy while it lasts then. How could you do that to me? I trusted you! » 

Cat rolled her eyes. 

« Stop with the drama, if you really trusted me you would have told me ages ago. » 

Kara had tears of anger in her eyes. 

« Do you ever stop thinking that the world revolves around you? Can’t you think sometimes that there are other variables to this equation and that it’s not just about you and me? » 

Cat stopped at that, not sure how to answer. 

« And even if it had just been us, it was my secret to tell. I never forced you to talk about Adam, or how you were scared of not being enough for Carter. I never tricked you into opening yourself, because it was your life and you should be the one to share it with who you want. » 

« Kei... Kara. » 

« Don’t bother. You know, if I didn’t want to tell you it was because I was scared that you would only see Supergirl in me, then. And this is not who I am, not only. » 

Cat stepped closer to Kara, trying to reach the girl but she backed away. 

« You got what you wanted. Just... Leave me alone. » 

And with that, Kara flew off in the sky, leaving behind her a trail of blue and red in a blur. 

Cat didn’t know what to do. She was realizing the mistake she had made. It had been bigger than her, like always. She had ruined everything. Ruined her relationship with Kara. How could she be so egocentric? So selfish? She hated herself right now, and decided that there was only one thing to do. She had to go and talk to Kara. The girl wanted to be left alone, but Cat was never one for listening anyway. 

***** 

Cat was standing in front of Kara’s apartment. She had knocked twice already and hadn’t received any answer. Maybe the girl wasn’t here yet.   
Her back was against the door, she had been there for almost an hour now and was in no hurry to leave. Kara knew that her boss was here, but she didn’t want to talk to her. She had turned off her tv so Cat wouldn’t know she was home. She almost flew to her sister’s place, but she wasn’t ready to talk with her. She was no longer angry, sad and disappointed was more accurate. 

She was about to slowly walk to her room when her phone rang loudly, and she would have ignored it if it wasn’t her sister calling. She had barely picked up than Cat was banging on her door. Kara groaned, trying to listen to what her sister was saying. 

« Just wanted to check on you, you didn’t spam me with messages about the last episode of Game of Thrones and... Is that someone knocking on your door? » 

Kara sighed. 

« Yes, it’s Cat. I should probably open it. » 

She could only imagine the expression on her sister’s face at the moment. 

« Do I need to come and kick her ass? » 

The blonde chuckled. 

« No, I’m fine. I’ll call you later, okay? » 

« Sure. Love you sis’! » 

Kara threw her phone on the couch and went to the door. Breathing deeply, she opened it, discovering a very tiny Cat, looking more insecure than she had ever seen her before. 

« Cat, I told you I wanted to be alone. » 

Cat frowned, waving her hand at the girl. 

« When was the last time you saw me do as I was told? »

The younger woman groaned and stepped aside to let her boss in. 

« Whatever it is you have to say, do it quick, I have things to do. » 

Cat looked at the empty ice cream container on the table and the abandoned remote next to it. She rolled her eyes. She also took the time to survey her surroundings, Kara’s apartment was nice, warm and colorful, just like the girl herself. 

« I have a lot to say so you might need to reschedule your plans. » 

« Of course, I will change my plans for you, Miss Grant. Like always. » 

Cat grimaced, understanding that it would not be the right way to apologize to Kara. 

« You’re right, I’m selfish, always have been and probably always be. What can I say? I’m an old and bitter woman who has nothing else. » 

Kara gestured for Cat to sit, knowing that her feet must hurt like hell after an hour standing in front of her door. 

« It’s no excuse for what I did and I could try to explain you why I did it but I’m going to sound even more egocentric. » 

Kara looked at her deeply, then sighed. 

« Tell me, I want to know. Please. » 

Cat carefully nodded. 

« When we grew closer I started opening up to you because I felt safe with you, I trusted -and still do- you. I’ve known for quite some time now that you were Supergirl, I’m a reporter, you can’t just hide yourself by taking off your glasses and being confident. » 

Kara looked at her hands, a small smile creeping up on her face. 

« We became friends, at least I hoped we did. But you never told me and... And I felt like you didn't trust me, that I wasn’t that important to you. That I wasn’t worth risking your secret. Well, obviously I am not, I ruined everything but that’s just what I always do. » 

They both stayed silent for a while, Cat looking at one of the paintings Kara made and the younger woman still staring at her hands. But Cat hated silence.  
   
« Kara, I am truly sorry for what I did. I shouldn’t have forced you into revealing yourself and... » 

She didn’t finish. She stopped herself and stood, walking towards the door. She was opening it when she talked again, her voice barely above whisper. 

« It’s Kara Danvers whose trust I wanted, not Supergirl. And it will always be Kara Danvers that I want by my side. Believe me, Kara, I never fell for Supergirl.» 

And with that she closed the door, leaving behind a shocked Kara. The girl was pacing in her living room, wondering if she had heard right what her boss just told her. Falling for her? As in... Falling in love? Kara realized then that maybe she had read the situation wrong. Of course, it was still unfair that Cat forced her to reveal herself, but at the same time, Kara knew how Cat worked. The woman did not have the same code as everyone, she struggled to express her feelings. As soon as something was a personal matter, she was lost. So much for being the Queen of a media empire...

What Cat had just done, expressing everything, she had shown a weakness to the girl, and left. Without checking if the girl would use it against her. She let Kara have power over her. Because she trusted her. And Cat was falling for her? She still wasn’t sure about this one... But Kara was already head over heels in love with her infuriating boss. It had all begun with a crush, soon becoming more and more intense... She needed to talk to Cat. Immediately. 

She took off, her curtains almost tearing out with her speed. She looked at the deep blue sky and the millions of lights above her. She smiled, spinning, holding herself back as not to break the sound barrier. 

She landed on Cat’s balcony. The woman was nursing a drink, lost in her thoughts. Just staring at the blank wall in front of her. Kara knocked lightly, making the woman jump slightly. When she turned her head to look at her, Kara noticed the dry tears on her cheeks, her heart clenched as she thought about her boss crying alone... 

Cat nodded to tell the girl to come in, she refused to look her in the eyes. With a bit of superspeed, Supergirl became Kara Danvers again. She didn’t want to be the superhero for this conversation. 

« What can I do for you, Supergirl? » 

Kara grimaced, stepping in front of Cat to force her to look at her. 

« Sorry, didn’t notice it was you, Keira. » 

The blonde rolled her eyes, taking the glass from Cat’s hands slowly. 

« It’s my first one, if that’s what’s worrying you. I’m sober. » 

« I know, you didn’t have time to drink more anyway. I came here as soon as I... » 

Cat raised her head, looking at her assistant in the eyes. 

« What do you want, Kara? » 

The Kryptonian sighed, but tried to smile softly. 

« My name is Kara Zor-El, I’m from Krypton and I am known as Supergirl and Kara Danvers here.» 

Cat’s eyes opened a bit wider. 

« Why are you telling me this now? » 

« Because I realized that there was no reason for me not to. I trust you, Cat, with my life. And I’m sorry if I made you feel like I didn’t. » 

Cat lost herself in the blue eyes. 

« And I’m sorry if I made you feel like I was only interested in Supergirl. » 

Kara nodded, smiling. Cat stood and walked towards Kara, still captivated by her gaze. 

« Cat, about what you said before you left... »  

The woman looked away and waved her off. 

« You don’t have to acknowledge this, I shouldn’t have told you. » 

« But... » 

Cat stepped away and went to take back her glass. 

« It’s fine, Kara. Just go home and watch your show like you had planned. » 

Kara let out a frustrated groan and held back her boss by the wrist, making her spin until her body was against hers. They both drowned in the other’s eyes before leaning in, slowly, tentatively.   When their lips touched, they both closed their eyes, savoring for the first time the intimacy of the other. Cat’s hands came to Kara’s cheeks, holding her closer, not ready to let go. Kara was holding her boss’ waist, needing the contact and closeness more than ever before. Cat’s lips were soft and warm under hers, moving in sync as they started to taste more than just skin. They were lost in their kiss, never getting enough of the other. 

When they broke apart, panting, forehead against forehead, they were both smiling. Kara’s hand slowly traced Cat’s face before holding her against her. The reporter’s head resting in the crook of Kara’s neck, she felt safe, she felt home. It was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think about it? I hadn't written in a while, not Supercat anyway, hope it's fine! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, xoxo, SCF :3


End file.
